Hold my hand
by shikamaruXxkagomeXxkiba
Summary: There were times she was jealous of her big brother. He always had more friends and support from the people around him, If anything she was his shadow. But she always loved her twin even if she feels jealous ('just put your feelings in a box and support him') no matter where he goes she would follow. its official I suck at summaries
1. chapter 1

Hi so this is my first time making a Daiya no ace fanfic and I hope this turns out good. this isnt gonna be an exact story but one-shots that connect?? idk if that right either. well here we go.

...

the sun shined brightly upon the baseball field. Both team waiting in their dugout, most of the team were chattering with a nervous excitement.

"osu!" a shout came from a golden eye boy, and the person next to him giggled

"are you ready for your game big brother?"

a girl with golden eyes said to him

He smiled "who do you think your talking to, huh?" he smiled brightly.

"ok," she rolled her eyes "I'll be in the stands you got this!"

she turned to wakana, and grabbed her shoulder "make sure he doesnt do anything stupid." she whispered, then quickly turned and left the dug out

...

"Game Set!" shouted the umpire. the crowed cheered for teams as they lined up. a golden eye girl stood up with a worried look on her face.

'Eijun feels really sad i need to go talk to him' she thought as she rushed towards the exit but stopped as soon as she hears a shout.

she turned around to look and saw cringed at the sight "eijun...you idiot..." she mutteres and watches him slap the other team.

...

the next day you could find the older sawamura being yelled at by the principal, and later on being teased by his classmates and his little sister. everyone was smiling and laughing, it was fine until you heard a screech from the loudmouth pitcher.

"EEh!! you all studied!!"

Eijun is such an idiot...

**Yeah i made this short ik mostly cuz I wanted to do a third person type of chapter even tho its bad ik. but i promise the next chapter your gonna see more first person.**


	2. chapter 2

**ok so this chapter is gonna start off with sawamura twin sister Emiko or Emi as a nickname, so here we go.**

After all these years, I never truly believed that my brother was this stupid, but here we are.

I sighed, while watching my brothers middle school team try to help him in math. I could practically see the steam coming out from his ears.

I'm not gonna lie I'm not the best student either, but at least I review every once and a while. I never resisted the urge to facepalm more then today. Especially when I noticed that he never even ripped the plastic out of his math book.

At the moment I had realized he was in good hands with his teammates, and decided to go to my room. as I walked up the stairs I took one last look at my brother smiling at his friends and could help but laugh. when I got to my room I grabbed the book that was on my desk and opened up to do a few practice questions. after probably 15 minutes, even though it felt like an hour, I died on Pythagorean theorem. Now the question itself wasn't hard but... it was so boring. I then decided to lay on my bed read a short story on my phone. But I couldnt read the words on the screen,

I was always the loner the family and it wasn't because I wasn't friendly, I could be happy I could smile and I definitely can make friends , its just I have a short social battery.

And it's not like I wanted to be alone all the time and it's just... being alone helped me clear my head, no thats not it. It was more peaceful, yup that definitely it especially in this family.

now if you asked me if I had any friends in the Middle School... I would probably say no of course my brother's friends are always there and they liked me as well but I couldn't really say they were my friends. really they were like friend acquaintances??? But that doesn't mean I wasn't thankful to them, whenever I felt alone they would include me even if he wasn't there. I couldn't help but chuckle at all the times we spent together. but maybe it was time for me to spend some time on my own. I thought I stopped smiling I couldn't leave him... we couldn't leave each other... after all we're twins.

"oh God, I sound obsessive."

"hm? what do you mean sound obsessive if you haven't said a word."

I look to my left and so my brother sitting on my chair staring at me. After a little staring contest he started to smile. and I couldn't help but smile back, I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at his face.

"weren't you studying with your friends, what are you doing up here?"

" what do you mean they left an hour ago... hey!! I have a good idea!" he shouts with a smile. I almost laughed at the thought of him having a idea.

I raised an eyebrow about to talk when he interrupts me. "letsgrandmasfarm!" his eye's glowed in excitement. I smiled back with the same excitement.

"yeah ok,"

"yosh!!"

I snorted at his energy "let me just change into some running clothes,"

He ran out my room, and yelled out that he was going to get ready too. I jumped from my bed and ran to my closet and grab some running shorts and a t-shirt. I took off my clothes and I looked at my bra and debating if I should keep it on.

"I'm practically flat so no one would really notice~~" I poked at it "yup I don't need a bra."

I took off my bra and put on my t-shirt and my running shorts, grabbed some socks and tennis shoes.

I ran down the stairs and so my brother waiting for me at the bottom. he yelled at me about how slow I was, and took off running. I put my shoe's on as quickly as possible and took off after him.

we ran past the green fields of Nagano and got to a familiar gate that leaded vaste farm land. We stopped at the gate to catch our breath, I look up and saw a familiar sign that said Hirata. I looked over to my brother when a sudden competitive streak came into me.

"race you to the house?"

But before he could ever say anything I sprinted off. I heard an indignant shout behind me. I started to laugh and soon got overtaken by him.

we got to grandmothers house in no time. after arriving at her front porch a huge dog came barreling out and tackled eijun to the ground. Eijun made an girlish screech when he hit the ground, I bursted it out in full blown laughter.

"Eijun? Emi? is that you outside?" I turned to look at the owner of that voice and saw my grandma in her cute overalls. Grandma was always a place of solace for my brother an I, we loved her to the world and back. I wish I could say the same for Grandpa but he was never in our lives. But he did leave something behind, he built this house for her before he disappeared, this cute one story house. I shook the thought out of my head, and smiled brightly to her.

"hi Abu" I jogged up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. she gave me a tight hug and gave me multiple kisses.

"Abu! we're here to visit you!" Eijuns muffled voice shouted. we both looked down and saw him being slobbered to death.

"well, now that you two are here you can help around here." she said putting her hands on her hips. Eijun and I groaned (well in my head I groaned)

"hush up! and get ready to work its 5pM and I need you to feed the pigs" she whistled sharply and the dog heeled at her feet. Eijun got up and when towards the pig pen shoulders slumped. I looked towards my grandmother

"do you want me to help Ei out?"

"no I want you to go to the shed and grab two bags of the 13kg seeds to feed the chickens" I nodded and went to do some chores. "use half of a bag to feed them the rest put it in the feeder!!" she shouted out. I sighed 'well at lealeast she'll cook up a storm... i hope'

when my brother and I finished our chores and then some, the sun has already set the moon was out. We then heard our grandmother shout from the kitchen door.

When we walked in the air was filled with a tantalizing smell, our nose guided us to the kitchen and we saw grandma on the stove.

"go wash up before you come am eat, we're having beef bulgogi tonight."

I pushed Eijun to the side and ran to the bathroom first

"Oi!!! I'm the older one!! I should go first!!!"

I slammed the door and locked it before he got close.

"~guess you have to wait now~" I said in a sing song voice. and went to take a quick shower.

after finishing my shower I went to put on my grandmothers old Pjs. which to tell you the truth it belongs in a grave it's absolutely hideous.

But I needed some clean clothes so I'll take it. when I went to the kitchen I grab some plates and silverware and started setting up the table.

"don't worry about getting home tonight I called your mother and told her your sleeping over here." I nodded my head, soon Eijun came out the bathroom, and went to immediately shoving food in his mouth. I took a bite of my own and almost cried tears of happiness. soon after we finished eating we went straight to bed in mothers old bedroom.

~~~

The next morning our grandgrandmother sat us down with a serious look on her face. We glanced at each other nervously before looking at our grandmother. Finally she opened her mouth.

"now that you are going to be heading to high schools we need to talk about secondary genders." now I'm beyond confused " knowing your mother she probably never mentioned it. Mostly because she believes that your secondary gender doesn't matter for you two because she thinls your Betas."

**Yup this is ginna be a omegaverse story. ****to tell you the truth i didnt expect to write this much in one day the first chaper i finished it today the second as well mkstly because i wanted to introduce this character. i want you to know that this story wont be flowy ill chop it up a bit so its easier for me. i want there to be a story but there will be a few time skips in between chapters****. Also its 3 am sorry for my terrible grammer.**


	3. chapter 3

**ok here we go on chapter 3** **hopefully it turns out ok.**

After the talk we had with our grandmother, I realized that my brother and I were ignorant to what happened daily around us. All those times wakana had to stay home because of a "fever" and those times when my brothers friends *cough* Nobu *cough* started to become possessive (of wakana and I). Everything that we brushed off as weird started to become clear.

Why didn't we ever noticed any changes in our group? are we bad friends for not noticing anything weird?? we sat on the couch silently lost in out thoughts, finally tired of the silence Eijun spoke up.

"Emi!! I'm tired of this and I want some answers!" he stood up marching towards our parents room. I ran to grab his hand "Eijun!" he stopped, and turned towards me nostrals flaring. "I want answers too... but I dont want to talk to mom and dad about it," I looked down "lets talk to Abu, at least she will give it to us straight."

It was almost like she knew we were coming. when we opened the door there she sat, drinking a cup of tea, and to other steaming cups in front of her.

"Don't just stand there sit." she waved us over. Ejun stomped himself to a chair, I silently walked to the chair next to him. Almost immediately after I sat down Eijun blurted out.

"WHY WERE WE KEPT IN THE DARK!" I winced at the loudness and because of what was to come next. "Thud!" I looked away, with little guilt of not protecting him while abu smacks him.

"Don't you dare yell at me like that!" she growled lowley. I looked back, only to wilt underneath the dark glare she gave my brother. Eijun wimpers in pain, I reach for his hand underneath the table and held it.

"Abu..." I whispered, after a glance to me she sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"did you know I took your Aunt to spain once." we bothed looked at her in confusion, we had an aunt? "Your mother had to spend her time in remedial classes, so I took your aunt with me. A close friend of mine was getting married so she bought the tickets for us." she took a sip from her tea an sighed. In the corner of my eye, Ejun looked like he was gonna burst, I squeezed his hand hoping he'll stay quiet.

"it was the same summer your mother and aunt's 2nd gender were finally known. It was also the summer where your mother met your father and fell in love with him. Beta's are known by a certain mark on their skin, you've probably never seen your mothers mark because she always covers it. As for omegas... the omegas in this family are a bit particular. how other omegas are founded out is either either affected by an alphas pheromones, by the heat cycle, or by being put under an induced cycle by a medical professional." I almost snorted at the steam coming out of my brothers ears.

"for all I know only our family line omegas have this "issue", it's almost like the omega in her was preparing her to meet him. We stayed in spain for almost a month, the last week before we came home... she was the most beautiful girl, no one could keep their eyes off her. she had an almost eerie glow around her, and when we came back." Abu snorted "we had many alphas ask for her hand, I almost beated them with a stick, before shoving her into our truck. When we got home she ran to the store to buy some groceries, while I put up our luggage. I didn't know she would have met him and I definitely didn't know he would of caused her heat to start." I didnt know why we were being told this... but i definitely was curious

"Your father caused your aunts heat, and because of it being her first heat and him being an alpha close to rut... they ended up mating... Your mother ended up hating your sister and her omega side becauseof it, thats why she didnt want to raise you knowing about the A/B/O society we live in." she snorted and the wide eyes we had "long story short Emi your were conceived during a heat slash rut, and Eijun... the condom broke." I almost wanted to laugh at the last part but... "So your saying I'm not Eijuns twin... but I'm his half sister/cousin!" This time it was Eijun squeezing my hand when i started trembling. "and my real mother where is she now."

Abu sighed looking tired and the wrinkles in her skin seem more pronounced. "your real mother died during child birth along with your real twin... there was a complication with her and your mother who also carried twins. Ejuns twin was a stillborn as well." I was visibly shaking, I almost felt bad for Ei-chans hand cause I was gripping onto it like my life depended on it.

"I'll be back." I said as I rushed to the door, I flung the door open and ran to the barn, but was stopped by an arm grabbing me.

I turned around only to see Eijuns panicked eyes.

"You're still my sister!" he blurts out "we may be cousins and siblings or whatever, but to me your still my sister." I reached for his hand "It's not only that Eijun, your mom raised us differently because of my mother. In some ways... no she is still bitter because of what happened with her and dad. Because she never told us this, she never even took us to her grave! she got stuck raising me instead of her own child! the outcome of the reason why she's bitter." I looked down "And also your real sibling died so... she probably took me the bastard child as a replacement." I said softly.

Suddenly my cheeks were in his hands forcing me to look up to him, "You are not a replacement! you're my little sister! I dont care that I had another sibling, yes I'm sad that they died. But I don't love them, I love you and your ways of understanding things I never could. You are the most important thing in my life... besides baseball!" He says firmly, I let out a soft laugh "it would have been really sweet if you left out the baseball part." I whispered while hugging him, hugged me tightly and whispered "I'll never leave you, or make you believe that you're not loved I promise."

ever since we were babies, it was pretty difficult for us to be separate from each other. and it's not like he really helps my brother is in love with skinship he's always hugging me. I'm not going to lie though, I do the same thing if he's not initiating it I am. I guess it would be that pack mentality abu talked to us about. But from observing other people around us, they dont seem to have the same connection.

It's pretty difficult to separate us, especially now that we know the truth, and my little breakdownfrom the other day. so imagine my shock when some lady from a well-known private school came over to invite him to play baseball on a scholarship. I stood there frozen as they decided to go to Tokyo to "see" if he likes it over there. I wished I spoke up but I knew this was an amazing chance for my brother so I kept quiet.

The next day I watched him leave the house with said woman. when he came back later that day I knew he was going to leave to go to that school. the next day I decided to lay on a hammock, thinking about my future. the thought of him leaving made me wimper.

"who would of thought that Eijun would actually leave." I murmered to the wind, I sighed and started to hum. Then I hear the back door open,

"Emi, there somone on the phone for you."

my mom called out I sighed and got up from my comfy position to go to the phone.

"This is Sawamura Emi."

"Hi miss Sawamura, this is Takashima Rei I'm calling to ask you if you want a position here at Seido?" I looked at the phone with confusion.

"what?"

" I was informed by your brother that he can't leave without his twin, and that means that you are the deal breaker for Eijun to come to Seido." I sighed of course it's about that. "I'm assuming you already know about this? He also said that your bond means you cant be far away from each other for a long period of time or you have a nervous breakdown." I frowned at that, so he's lying now, I sighed.

"ok... whats the catch?"

" we can't give you a full scholarship like your brother, when or if he comes to Seido, he would have a full scholarship ride." I started to tap my finger on the phone.

" okay then just take my brother, my family can't afford Seido"

" yes I know that, that's why I want to offer you a academic scholarship, it won't pay for all of it but it'll pay for half. Even then you would also have to talk to the principals of the school so they can approve you for the scholarship." I tighten my grip on the phone.

" I've seen your academic scores you're smart, but that's not going to be enough for an academic scholarship at this private school." at that moment I was just staring at the ceiling.

"since we can't employ you, you would have to take a part-time job or your parents would have to pay. " I raised my eyebrow at that does she think we are made of money?

"Your brother also "informed" me that you have a basic understanding of nutrition, based on that you learned on your grandmother's farm." I almost snorted, my brother probably was trying to fill in the silence, by saying anything and everything. 'honestly what am I gonna do with him' I mused "we wouldn't be a good farmer if we dont know the nutritious value our crops have" I told her

"good because recently we have been finding that some of the food that we provide for the team is causing constipation for some of the students." immediately I had the thought of putting laxatives in their meals, it almost made me burst in laughter.

"give me some time to think about it." I said after calming myself.

"...ok, here I'll give you my email, give me an answer any time tomorrow." I wrote down her email and hanged up.

I turned around and saw Eijun staring at me. he reached out to me and gave me a hug. "whats up with you?" I said he tighten his arms around me "I promise not to leave you alone" he simply says before letting me go. I smiled at him before heading to the front door and put on some tennis shoes, but before leaving I shouted out.

"Mom," I started tying my shoes "I'm gonna head out to grandmas place."

I heard soft footsteps comming down the hallway until they were behind me, I looked back I saw my mother, with a bag. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion before I looked up at her.

she leans down and to me "since your going ask your grandmother for some moonshine."

She hands me the bag, "ask for the cherry flavored one." she pats my back before shoving me onto my feet and out the door. **(FYI I based this on Puerto Rican Moonshine Rum that my uncle makes an its bomb (cherry one was the best**))

"ok then~" I slipped the bag onto my back an jogged off to my destination. at some moment I felt a little bit of guilt because I was going to my grandmother for advice. Instead of asking my own mother but I just felt like it was something that she would be able to help me out with. Also I felt awkward around her after learning the truth

...

when I explaining the situation with my grandmother she looked at me with a contemplative face.

" so it's exactly the problem?" she asked, i shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

" I guess would be that they only want me for my brother..." I looked down a bit the, "I mean its fine because I don't think I can leave his side anyway, but I wanna be seen more than the useless sister.

"Emi" she warned

"thats basically what I am at the moment I-"

"you know your shorts are getting to tight." she interrupts

"Abu-"

"I know!" she looks at me with a smile "lets go shopping in Tokyo."

"Tokyo!! why thats so far away!" I exclaimed. Werent we talking about my feelings?

"Change your clothes and get ready~" Abu says while walking down the hallway. "Also we'll meet my close friend over there." I sat there mouth agape "huh?" was all that came out my mouth.


End file.
